When dough is poured onto a conveyor, it is the object to form a flat layer or sheet of dough from an already prepared or kneaded mass of dough, such as a dough ball, for further processing to dough products for baking. It is known here that, during further kneading, dough that has been on the surface of the dough ball adheres less well to the rest of the dough because the dough on the outside of the ball dries out more. Sheets or layers formed from the dough, wherein dough previously on the outer side of the dough ball is affixed to another part of the dough, tend later to fall apart more quickly when the product has been baked. For this reason it is desirable during forming of the flat layer or sheet to process the dough to a sheet without further creasing or folding double thereof, if necessary with multiple the dough rolling operations. This process is extra-critical when the sheet or layer of dough to be formed is intended for the purpose of making puff pastry, since it is very desirable for the purpose of baking such dough that the individual layers of the puff pastry remain whole, precisely in order to cause this “puff” effect.
Another drawback of sheets or layers formed from the dough, wherein dough previously on the outer side of the dough ball is affixed to another part of the dough, is that air or separating agent such as oil or flour is often enclosed here, this adversely affecting the quality of the final product.
One of the aspects which can make a positive contribution toward obtaining a coherent dough is arranging the dough mass as one whole from a dough mixer via a funnel onto a conveyor. A number of problems can however occur here. The dough usually adheres to the funnel, whereby on the one hand it cannot be carried to the conveyor solely under the influence of gravitational force and on the other because it has to be carried through the funnel with auxiliary means, and loses its coherent form, with the above stated drawbacks.